


In The Bunker

by Shippertrashbag



Series: Lovers In The Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: Gabriel always has problems getting out of bedfreshly HUman Gabe





	In The Bunker

“Come on, we gotta get up.”

Gabriel groaned at him, snuggling deeper into the blankets, yanking his pillow over his head. “No.”

Sam dug his hands into the pile of warmth. This happened every single morning. Gabriel would fight him for the first ten minutes, but after coaxing him out with promises of food or kisses. He knew the drill and he was a master of it by now. “Come on, baby. We have stuff to do. The laundry isn’t going to do itself.”

“Well maybe we should teach it to,” Gabe mumbled into the mattress.”

Sam sighed, carefully pulling Gabe to his chest, slowly pulling the pillow off his boyfriend’s head. “Baby, hey, come on. The sooner we get up and finish our stuff, the sooner we get into bed again.”

“You said that yesterday and we didn’t get to bed till 2:00 am.”

“Then how about I take you out for dinner tonight instead?”

That piqued his interest, turning his face to crack an eye open at him. “Oh?”

Sam smiled, kissing Gabe on the temple. “Yeah. Just you and me.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, on a date.”

“Steakhouse?”

Sam chuckled, moving some hair from his eye. “Don’t push it. You’re human now; you gotta watch your cholesterol.”

Gabe turned his face back into the mattress, grumbling a second before turning back to gaze at Sam. “Okay. You pick the price range, I’ll pick the place. Then you can pick the movie after.”

“Hey, a movie’s not on the table here.”

“You want me to translate that text still or not?” Gabe had him and Sam knew it. “That’s what I thought. If you’re luring me from our warm, soft bed, you best lure me with something great.”

He weighed his options and decided the benefits outweighed the costs. Rolling his eyes, he pulled on Gabe until they were face to face, gently pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Okay, fair. But don’t add more to that cuz I’ll probably fall asleep from exhaustion.”

“Mmm,” he crawled onto Sam’s chest, kissing at his hunter’s face, hands running sensually over his sides. “Really? Well how about we get handsy in the theatre?”

Sam shook his head, kissing Gabriel back, luxuriating in the affection before the start of a rather tedious and long day, simply enjoying the warmth and love. For now, he just let himself feel love. Feel safe. Feel at home.


End file.
